1. Technical Field
This invention relates to portable toilets and, more particularly, to a combined portable stool and toilet including an aperture for receiving a bag to collect excretions while a user is seated thereon.
2. Prior Art
Currently, when hunting, watching an outdoor sporting event such as golf, working on a vehicle, grooming an animal, or performing other, mostly, outdoor activities, a person typically stands or crouches with no support. The need to stand or crouch in one place for an extended period of time to watch an event, to hunt or fish, or to perform some other activity can create a great deal of stress and strain on a person's lower back and legs.
The stress and strain placed on the person's lower back and legs while standing or crouching to watch an event, hunt, fish or perform some other activity reduces the amount of time the person can enjoyably spend watching the event or performing the activity and may prevent some individuals, with physical impairments such as lower back and leg problems, from participating in such activities.
People who want to sit on a chair or stool during recreational activities outside typically have an array of chairs and stools to select from. Folding lawn chairs are useful when the outdoor activity is close to home and where compactness is not a problem. When there is a concern for compactness or portability, folding stools, e.g., folding chairs with no back thereon have been used. Also, outdoorsmen have used plastic buckets of the type used to package paint or the like because they are cheap and light to carry.
These buckets are simply turned upside down and placed on the ground to sit on and can be moved from place to place. Neither of these solutions is particularly compact and those having activities outside sometimes have other things to carry, so the need for compactness is viewed as very important, for example for activities such as hunting, fishing and gardening where other articles also need to be carried to participate in the activity as well as the stool to be used.
Furthermore, it is often difficult to relieve one's self from their excrements when there are no available restrooms in the vicinity. Outdoorsmen are often required to squat or sit on the ground, which can be uncomfortable and unsanitary. A secluded spot where there is privacy if often needed so that other persons do not become offended by foul smell or the act of using the restroom. Also, a small shovel is often required to dig a hole and cover up the excrement. Such shortcomings provide inconvenience and difficulty for outdoorsmen.